


They love this

by CelestaDawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Severus the spirit of sacrifice, Small, mentions of sexual punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestaDawn/pseuds/CelestaDawn
Summary: Drabble about Jack and Severus and how they love their Relationship.





	They love this

Jack loved this. From the way He kept Jack from being completely reckless, to the way He punished him for it. From how the sweat dripped from His hooked nose in the middle of a heavy session, to the gentle way He took care of him afterwards. From how protective and controlling He could be, to how none of the others completely understood just why Jack would choose Him.

Severus loved their ... relationship just as much. From the recklessness that got Him into the most mischief possible, to the way He begged during the... consequences of such behavior. From the way He fought with everything in Him for what he loved, to the way He trusted him to pick up the pieces after with the gentlest of movements. From how much He would do to be sure everything would go perfectly, to the way He looked going down that Isle.

From the time they met, Severus a spirit of personal sacrifice and Jack the Guardian of Joy, to the end of time, they continued to love one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I’ve never written for this pair before, but I really hope I can again. This pairing is one that had been in my head for a while, and I’ve thought about how to write for just as long. So, I figured I’d start small, maybe move up from there if I get the need to.
> 
> The capital H in “ He, His, Him” is referring to the one not named at the beginning of the paragraph.
> 
> Please feel free to pm me about any spelling errors or grammatical functions, or even anything that doesn’t make sense. Hecky pm me for whatever! Thank you!!


End file.
